Borders
by Shonashee
Summary: Sleepovers aren't quite what they used to be when they were younger. / / Set right after 'I Know Your Secret.'


**A/N: Fluffy goodness of the real trio. This can be taken romantically for the OT3, for any couple, or platonically. It's really up to you guys.**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Sleepovers were less complicated when they were younger. Henry would be in the middle, with Charlotte on his left and Jasper on his right, all tucked under the same covers.

Now they were older, so naturally there were complications.

Such as one of them being a sidekick to the city's superhero, one being his secret-keeper for almost the past two years, and the other having found out earlier that evening.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1:09 AM_

"Why can't we do what we did last week?" Charlotte asked as Henry dragged two air mattresses in from the garage.

"What did we do last week?" Jasper looked confused.

"Oh, I slept over after a stake-out." Charlotte shrugged. "No big deal."

Jasper didn't think so.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, bringing Charlotte's attention back to him.

"Well, we shared the bed and just put a pillow border down the middle."

"All three of us plus two pillow borders won't fit on the bed," Henry responded. "Besides, my parents didn't know you were staying over that night. If they did, they wouldn't have let us share. We can't do that again, mom will definitely check in on us at some point. So, Jasper and I'll take the air mattresses, Charlotte gets the bed."

That seemed okay with everyone at first. Even Charlotte, who would complain about the unnecessary gallantry, couldn't protest having his bed.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1:22 AM_

"Henry, there's a draft coming in from under your door." Jasper's voice called into the dark.

"Fine, we'll move to the other side of the bed, then."

The lights were turned on and there was shuffling as the air mattresses were dragged over. Charlotte didn't even get up.

Until there was a popping noise and the sound of air whooshing.

"Did you just pop the air mattress?" she said, shooting up.

"Maybe."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1:43 AM_

"I wanna be on the left side," Henry whined.

"You're on the right, now deal with it," Charlotte snapped from on top of the bed.

"You keep pinching me!" Jasper complained.

"It's called breathing, Jasper," Henry snarked. "If you weren't so close, you wouldn't have to feel it!"

Maybe deciding to share the one air mattress they had left wasn't one of their better ideas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1:59 AM_

The lights were turned on after about fifteen more minutes of grumbling.

"Boys!" Charlotte shouted. "Just get up here and take the bed, at least it'll fit the both of you. I'll take the air mattress."

Jasper jumped up. "We can't let you do that!"

"Jasper, I appreciate the chivalry, but really, it's no big deal." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she slid off the bed.

"No, really," Henry interjects. "If Piper or my mom walk in, they'll chew me out for making you take the floor."

"Well, then, maybe I'll take the sofa up there." Charlotte crossed her arms.

"It's right by the window, I don't think that's a good idea." Henry replied, crossing his arms as well to mirror her.

Jasper looked between the two of them, frowning.

"You're not giving me any options! Maybe I should just go home, then," Charlotte threw her hands up.

Henry narrowed his eyes at her. "No way, it's nearly two in the morning."

"Maybe you should," Jasper bit out. "Go home, I mean."

They turned to him, clearly surprised.

"I'll get some covers for the sofa." Charlotte meekly said, feeling more hurt and confused than she let on as she walked into the closet.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2:18 AM_

"Charlotte?" Henry's whisper fills the room. When he gets no reply, he turns over in the bed to face Jasper.

"Hey, Jasp," Henry whispers into the back of the boy lying next to him.

"Oh, you actually wanna talk to me?" Jasper replies slowly. "Is it because Charlotte's can't right now?"

"I was just checking to make sure she's asleep. What's wrong with you?" Henry hisses. "You've had this kicked puppy dog expression for half the night even though you kept saying it was the best day of your life earlier, you're snapping at Charlotte and now-"

"Why did you tell her but not me?" Jasper sniffs, turning over to face him.

Henry's breath hitches in his throat, and he doesn't know what he can say.

"Earlier tonight, when I asked how could you not tell your best friend your secret, you said Charlotte already knew." Jasper is trying so hard not to cry. "Am I not your best friend anymore? I've been feeling left out for so long now. You guys were always hanging out without me, while I was stuck playing with your little sister. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but you guys are my friends first. But it didn't feel mutual. I put you both first and you put each other first. And I kept making excuses, I just figured you two got closer since you were working together. But then I found out it's because she knew your secret. Why didn't you tell me? How could you tell her but not me?"

Henry stares, stunned into silence. Finally, he reaches out, groping under the covers until he finds and grabs Jasper's hand. "I wanted to, believe me. Charlotte did, too. We brought it up with Ray so many times, I mean, we even pretended to date-"

"Wait, you were faking it?"

"Yeah." Henry smiles at the memory.

"Why?" From the light filtering in through the window, Henry can make out Jasper's face scrunching up in confusion. It's kind of cute, and reminds Henry of when they would hang out and Jasper would make that same expression pretty much everyday. Huh, it really had been a while.

Henry squeezes Jasper's hand, feeling a pang of regret. "We were trying to prove you could keep a secret so we could tell you, but Ray tricked you. And well, Charlotte just happened to figure it out. I wasn't supposed to tell her, either, but you know Char - too smart for any of us to keep up. But I was planning on telling you soon anyway, no matter what Ray said."

Jasper doesn't need any more explaining. The earnestness in Henry's voice is enough.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2:34 AM_

The lights are turned on and his mother is yelling in his ear.

"MOM! MOM, CALM DOWN!" he yells back when he figures out that blaring is his mother. It's too bright to see anything, but he can still hear Jasper getting up behind him and Charlotte climbing down from the loft in his room.

"Mrs. Hart, what's going on?!" Charlotte says with enough reason to calm everyone down a couple notches.

"Henry, your father! He's in jail!" his mother replies. "I'm taking Piper and going to the police station right now! You can stay, right?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!" Piper, who is still wearing bathrobe and has a sleep mask over her eyes, is shrieking as she is dragged out blindly by hand.

"Because you're the reason he went to jail!" Mrs. Hart is heard responding somewhere down the hall, and after a minute, the door slams shut and they hear the car start and drive out of the garage.

"Well, that happened."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3:07 AM_

"AH-CHOO!" That was Charlotte. For the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes.

Obviously, sleeping right by the window wasn't as okay as it seemed.

Finally, Jasper was the one who decided to do something.

"Hey, Henry," he mock-whispered, shaking the boy awake. "Do something!"

Henry groaned, but got up to escape Jasper's constant poking. He climbed up to the loft area, threw the blankets off the shivering form underneath, and picked Charlotte up with ease, waking her up in the process.

"W-wha-AH-CHOO!"

"Ew, Charlotte!" Henry nearly drops her.

"What are you doing?!" she demands, obviously flustered.

"You're gonna get a head cold if you sleep by the window like that. We can squeeze on the bed as long as we don't use any pillow borders." Henry says, slurring his words a bit in his tiredness.

"What about your mom?" Charlotte says. He drops her on the left side of the bed and climbs into the middle, and they get under the covers.

"Gone with Piper, remember? Now sleep." Jasper responds, voice muffled by the pillow. He reaches over blindly, patting her shoulder.

"You're not mad at me, are you, Jasper?" Charlotte whispers after a few moments in the silent darkness.

"No, I don't think I could ever really be mad at you."

She gets up, leans over Henry's body, and gives Jasper a peck on the cheek before flopping back into her own side, stifling a giggle at Henry's low groan of pain when she lands on his arm.

.

.

.

 _6:24 AM_

Jasper wakes up and sees a blonde head right next to his. His left arm feels numb, but then he realizes it was swung over Henry's chest and is trapped by Charlotte's arm from the other side. Charlotte is happily curled under Henry's arm on the left.

He tries to go back to sleep, but he can't stop smiling. It's just like it used to be.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you all think? Let me know. Favorite and review. :)**


End file.
